


And the Hero Will Drown

by TheNightChanges



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kryptonite, Project Cadmus, Pseudo-PWP, Rape, Torture, Violence, Whump, but a little plot, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightChanges/pseuds/TheNightChanges
Summary: All Lillian wants Kara to do is admit that she's Supergirl.But if Kara wants to insist she's human, they're going to see just how much it takes for her to break.





	1. Gloves On

**Author's Note:**

> Just kind of puttering around, non-distinct timeline and plot. Lillian didn't go to jail but Lena still betrayed her. She met Kara as Kara at some point. Kinda OOC. 
> 
> I've never written anything explicit before, so please, criticisms welcomed. But please be warned this is very graphic and non-con, and vaguely PWP, so if you're not into that you may want to skip out on this story.

Kara’s head hung heavy as she struggled to breathe through the pain.

“Again.”

 _WHUMP!_  

A meaty fist drove into her ribs, even further hindering her efforts to take in air. She clenched her eyes shut and a strangled cry escaped from between her lips. The chains holding her arms above her head and keeping her whole body just barely off the floor clanked together as she swayed and twisted in mid-air in response to the brutal blow.

“Kara, this would be so much easier if you would just use your powers,” Lillian Luthor told the panting girl. “I know you’re Supergirl. Just show me.”

Kara flinched back as the man who hit her took a step away, preparing for the possibility that he was gearing up to step into another blow. But he settled into his stance, though he was still in close enough proximity to hit her without warning.

A cough forced its way out of her lungs and Kara felt her body twist in on itself again.

Her wrists ached from the pressure of the weight of her body fighting against the shackles. They were rubbed raw, the skin close to breaking, but not quite there yet.

“Even if I—“ Kara wheezed, “—were Supergirl— how could I— use my— powers— with all this— kryptonite?”

The green substance lined the chains keeping Kara upright, but though the fact that it kept her feeling sick and disoriented didn’t help her predicament, she knew that even without it there, she’d be useless to stop Lillian and her goons. She’d blown out her powers a day earlier fighting a new alien threat alongside the DEO, and they had yet to return. A factor that was currently helping her shield her true identity, but not herself.

“Again.”

_THWAP!_

This time, a heavy backhand cracked against Kara’s cheek. Her head snapped to the side before lolling down to her chest. The room spun and Kara choked down the bile that was worming its way up her throat. Her skin prickled, the sharp feel of new pain shoving the old aches and bruises from the past hour into the background.

When Kara had first woken up in whatever godforsaken facility the Project Cadmus leader was holding her in, she knew, of course, there was no way anything good would come of it. Her hands had been bound together behind her back, her cheek pressed against the cold concrete floor, her veins still burning from the kryptonite one of Lillian’s men had injected her with when they jumped her outside her apartment.

It had only been minutes between her waking up and Lillian strutting into the room with a man Kara vaguely recognized from her kidnapping trailing behind her. He had strung the girl up after she refused to admit to the Luthor’s initial accusations of her being the caped hero.

The first blow had dulled her hearing to a low ring for several minutes. The second split open the skin above her eyebrow. Kara had the presence of mind to use the incident to insist that she couldn’t be the girl of steel if she was so breakably human, but Lillian had written it off as a trick of some sort and refused to believe her.

The questions had continued, as had the consequences for her silence.

Now, an hour later, Lillian still hadn’t gotten the answer she wanted, and Kara still hadn’t determined how Lillian had figured out the truth. Or what she wanted with her, beyond her identity.

“I don’t think I’m being unreasonable,” said Lillian. “I haven’t shot you to test how bulletproof you are. I haven’t threatened your friends or your family. I haven’t outed you to the world.”

Kara growled. “If you even think about hurting anyone I care about—“

“What? You’ll attack me with your heat vision? Break my fingers with your super strength? Please, finish that threat.” 

Kara clenched her jaw. Sure, there was always a chance Lillian would go after Alex or one of her friends as it was, but if she received confirmation that Kara was Supergirl? The blonde knew Lillian would use any leverage she could get against her.

Lillian reached into her coat pocket. “You really are starting to be a bore. It’s too bad. I’m not fun when I’m bored.”

She held up a glove. Black satin, with the slightest traces of green threading creating delicate patterns across the fabric.

Not just green.

Glowing green.

_Shit._

Lillian approached Kara slowly, the kryptonite glove held out in front of her as she advanced, her eyes fully focused on the reaction of the beaten and bruised girl strung up in the center of the room.

Kara tried to hide the pain in her eyes as the kryptonite got closer to her, but as Lillian brushed the red skin of her cheek with the green substance, she knew her battle was a lost cause.

She flinched, and her breath grew even more labored than it had been. Kara shut her eyes against the wave of nausea that was quickly overtaking her.

“That’s what I thought,” Lillian said, pulling the glove back so that it hovered close, but didn’t touch. “Would you like to tell me why kryptonite seems to have such an effect on you?”

“What makes you think I’m not just repulsed by your crappy evil villain routine?”

Gritting her teeth, Kara forced herself to open her eyes and hold Lillian’s gaze. No matter what position she was in, she wasn’t going to confirm her identity to this maniac, and put her friends and family in more danger than they were probably already in.

How long would it be before Alex figured out she was gone? With her powers out of commission, she wasn’t expected at the DEO for possibly a couple days. But surely her sister would call to check on her. How many unanswered texts before Alex realized she wasn’t just sleeping? How many missed calls would it take to send up a red flag? It had been mid-afternoon when she’d been taken; if Alex thought she needed her rest today and left her alone…

 _Rao._ She hoped they’d come for her soon.

“Does Lena know this is how you spend your free time? Torturing her friends?”

Lillian’s laugh was hollow as she slid the glove gingerly onto her hand. “The fact that you and Supergirl seem to share the same interest in questioning me about my daughter doesn’t help your pretense.” She positioned the seams so that they aligned perfectly with where they were meant to go, nothing twisted, nothing bunched. Flawless and elegant. A torture device crafted for an artist.

She moved her hand back towards Kara’s skin before slowly trailing it down the side of her face, over the hollow of her neck, the deep v of her blouse, her breasts, heaving with the effort it took to keep her breath anything resembling steady.

Kara wasn’t sure what the Luthor matriarch was playing at. What she expected to get out of her. How she hadn’t figured out by now that Kara would not break. Not when her life wasn’t the only one at risk.

But as the kryptonite glove traveled lazily across her bruised ribs, over her taut abs, and began to trail inwards, further away from her hips and towards the space in between her legs, Kara’s breath hitched and the edges of her vision began to darken as she finally realized what Lillian had in mind.

“Do you really want me to push you, Kara? To find out for myself how super you really are?”

Lillian pressed her hand into the thick denim of Kara’s jeans.

The youngest Danvers swallowed roughly. She kept her gaze fixed on the back wall, steely, refusing to let Lillian see any sign of the terror creeping up and threatening to envelope her. Maybe Kara could call her bluff. Maybe if she didn’t think any of this was having an impact on Kara, Lillian would stop. Maybe if she held out long enough, Alex would come bursting through the door to save her. Maybe—

Lillian’s hand slipped lower, pressed harder. Stopped just before it hit its mark.

“Brave girl. You don't want anyone to see you weak, do you? I think that sounds a little bit like Supergirl, don’t you?”

Silence.

“No?”

She moved her hand back up to the waistband of Kara’s jeans, toying with the seam for a moment before dipping her fingers beneath the fabric.

“Wait.”

Lillian stopped, her hand flush against Kara’s abdomen.

“Don’t do this. Please. I’m not…” she choked on the denial, the plea. “I’m not—”

“Not the magic words.”

The rest of Lillian’s gloved hand disappeared underneath the heroine’s pants. Breeching the barrier of her cotton panties was next, and once Lillian had done that, she wasted no time running a green and black finger up and down Kara’s lower lips, smiling ever-so-slightly to herself as the girl whimpered in obvious distress.

“Do you have something useful you’d like to say? Or are you just enjoying yourself?”

Kara bit her lip as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

“Never mind, then. But by all means, don’t be afraid to cry. Maybe you’ll convince me you’re not an indestructible alien after all.”

Lillian teased her for a moment longer before diverting her attention, and her fingers, to Kara’s entrance.

Kara struggled with everything she had left in her, but the kryptonite was making her weak and her panic was growing with every passing second. And as much as she’d hoped panic would make her powers kick back in, all it seemed to be doing in this scenario was giving Lillian Luthor the pleasure of seeing her writhe in fear.

Her shoulder muscles flexed and strained as she struggled to pull herself up and away from the digits prying her open. But it was no use.

The pain that radiated from her core as Lillian forced two kryptonite coated fingers into her was comparable to nothing Kara had ever felt before. It was like every nerve was on fire, every ounce of strength was being forcibly ripped out of her body.

And then everything got worse.

Lillian gave her no time to adjust before she started sinking into the helpless girl. Her fingers thrust up into her and pulled back out — up and down, slowly, but with determination. Working their way into her body, probing her, stretching her, coaxing her into some sort of twisted submission.

Barely two knuckles deep and dry, dry, dry as a bone, Kara cried out before clenching her jaw in defiance. She didn’t want Lillian to see her any weaker than she already had. Didn’t want to give her the perverse satisfaction.

But Rao, _it hurt._

Her body jerked as the glove moved inside of her. Her muscles tensed, doing nothing to help her brace against the pain. She was dimly aware of blood trickling down her right arm as the skin of her wrists finally broke. Of sweat beading up across her hairline as she struggled.

She felt her walls protesting as Lillian added a third finger, the lack of lubricant serving as only a slight deterrent, the determination of the head of Cadmus stronger than Kara’s temporarily human body’s dissent.

Her back arched against the intrusion. Pushing her away, but not enough to stop what was happening.

Kara’s breaths came in punctuated gasps as Lillian’s fingers plunged deeper, knuckles scraping and pushing against her sensitive skin as the assault continued.

Lillian was saying something, Kara was fairly certain, but her senses could only hone in on the throbbing between her legs. The pain and the rhythm and the sickening sound of flesh rubbing against flesh.

“No,” Kara finally objected, as she felt Lillian move to try to insert a fourth finger into her unyielding sex, already filled with unwelcome digits. She felt the poking, the pushing, and then Lillian stopped moving.

“I think you’re right. I don’t think that will fit. Yet.”

Kara cried out as Lillian yanked her fingers out of her body.

The older woman used both hands to finally unbutton and unzip the bottoms Kara wore. She pushed them down, along with her underwear.

Kara’s heartbeat fluttered. Having her lower half openly exposed to the room, her legs constrained by the jeans only being pulled partway down, left her feeling even more vulnerable than she already had been. Even despite how far Lillian had taken things already.

“I’m sorry,” Kara choked out, her voice wavering. “I don’t know why you hate me but please, stop. I’m not Supergirl. You have to believe me.”

“That just isn't what I wanted to hear. You’re lucky your Kryptonian cunt seems to need a little coercion to do more of the things I want it to do.”

And with that, she brought her non-gloved hand around to Kara’s now fully exposed clit and gave it the slightest flick.

“No,” Kara gasped, twisting away.

“Yes.”

Lillian brushed her thumb against the bud, dancing around it in delicate circles, coaxing it out of its safe little shell.

The pressure against her clit increased momentarily before backing off again, and Kara couldn’t help the lightest gasp that escaped her mouth.

“Danvers, some self-respect,” Lillian murmured as she tended to the girl.

It wasn’t long before Kara felt a familiar sensation begin to pulse through her. Still tempered by the kryptonite, but causing its own added anguish to the heroine.

Lillian’s other fingers tickled Kara’s folds even as her thumb continued working a steady pace around her nub, and Kara felt her knees grow weaker, jolts of pleasurable electricity shooting their way up her stomach and down her thighs. Still, she twisted her body every which way, trying to dislodge the touch, but to no avail.

She was wet now, despite herself, and her face flushed with shame as Lillian’s fingers spread her juices around her center. It wasn’t a lot, but Kara knew that would change soon.

Her breaths grew shorter as Lillian picked up her pace.

The feelings coursing through her were hot, sharp. She was being brought to orgasm too quickly, and every tug and rub and flick of her clit sent another tremor through her unprepared body. She squirmed as she felt herself growing closer, twitching against her restraints. 

Kara screamed as she came.

A strangled sound, dragged out of her by powers beyond her control.

She didn’t even have time to come down from her breathless high before Lillian’s kryptonite glove was back at work, burrowing into her opening. One finger, two fingers, three, up to the second knuckle. Her pinky, working its way in alongside the others.

Kara gasped for air, every sensation flooding her body far too much for her to handle.

She caved. She didn’t want to hear herself beg, but she couldn’t stop the desperate plea that clawed its way out of her throat, seeking sympathy, relief from this bombardment. “Why are you doing this? Please! Stop! It’s inhuman.”

Lillian froze.

She grabbed the hero’s chin with her free hand and forced Kara to look her directly in the eyes.

The anguish on her face would have been unmistakable even if not for the tear tracks finally winding their way down her cheeks, mixing with crusted blood and hard-earned sweat along the way. It would have played at the heartstrings of almost any person, but Lillian Luthor was not any person. And Kara Danvers — _Supergirl_ , she reminded herself hotly — represented everything that she hated in this world. Everything that had caused her pain, and loss. And now she would repay the favor.

She leaned forward, causing the younger girl to rock back from the invasion between her legs, another whimper at her lips.

“You are not human,” she spat.

Her fingers flexed inside Kara before she pulled them out.

Kara drew a deep, shuddering breath.

“Holloway.” Kara had all but forgotten the man was in the room with them until Lillian barked his name, and a new wave of humiliation washed over her. “I’ll be back in half an hour. Keep our guest entertained while I’m gone. If she wants to keep playing dress up, I’m happy to play along. We’ll find out just how human that body can be.”


	2. In the Throes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian's goon spends some time alone with Kara. An offer is made. A familiar face shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter features an OMC, which I hate doing. Sorry. I imagine him as Tom Hardy, if that's useful to anyone. 
> 
> Overall story warnings apply.

Before the door had even clicked shut on Lillian’s exit, the man called Holloway had repositioned himself in front of the dangling girl. He was the kind of man used for muscle (a hypothesis Kara could vouch for all too well), of similar to build to J’onn, but younger, his dark attire and hair a sharp contrast to his colorless skin. His eyes were a cold metallic, and they traveled thoughtfully across Kara’s body. Studying her.

The way her lips twitched with words that weren’t coming out. The way her chest moved up and down with shallow, haunted breaths. The way her hips swayed any time her body jerked in mid-air. And oh, how her slit glistened, tempting him, the wetness of her starting to trickle down her thighs.

So many things he could think of to do with her, and so little time.

For now.

“Please, just let me go,” Kara rasped. “You have to know this is wrong. Please. I have friends. They can protect you.”

“If your friends could protect anybody, would you be here right now?”

The first words he’d spoken to her this whole time, and they cut through her like a knife.

_Where was Alex? Where was her sister? How was this happening to her alone?_

Holloway pushed Kara’s jeans down further, slipping them off past her ankles and discarding them on the floor. He slid his fingers back up her leg.

She shivered, though whether it was more fear or in response to her body’s natural arousal, she couldn’t know for sure.

Ghosting up her thigh, he pressed his index finger against her curls, swirling them around, letting her coat his skin before moving the digit upward. Up to the bottom of her blouse, undoing the buttons one by one. Working his way up to the collar before letting the top fall open completely and stay that way. The milky white of her chest and belly exposed, save for what was left hidden behind her bra.

He cupped her breast with his hand. Gentle. Reverent, or perhaps a mockery of reverence. He leaned in to kiss her collarbone and her skin tingled at the sensation. Her body effected in ways she didn’t want it to be. Again.

The pressure on her breast was firm and kneading, but his kisses were light as he brushed his lips up her throat, across her jawline, and finally taking her bottom lip into his before he pulled back, breaking all contact. And grinned.

“There should be time for that later.”

The nausea that had subsided once Lillian took the kryptonite glove away hit Kara once again.

There could be a later.

She might be here long enough for there to be things done to her _later_.

Fuck.

_Alex. Please._

Holloway dropped to his knees in front of her.

Kara stifled a squeal as the burly man buried his face in her crotch. The warmth of his breath against her slit drew her in, and she jerked against him, towards him, despite her mind yelling at her to pull away.

The wet tip of a tongue that darted out and skimmed the surface of her clit caused Kara to gasp.

She felt it move down, squeezing itself into her core.

The writhing organ explored her channel, curling inside of her, tasting her nectar.

He pulled her closer and lifted her legs over his shoulder.

“Choke me with those thighs of yours and I’ll bite,” he warned her, before returning to her center.

The wetness of his tongue slapped against the wetness of her own body and she grimaced at the sloppy sound.

She didn’t want this. Didn’t want him.

But that didn’t stop her body from opening up to his affections. Greeting him with a flood of warmth for his impatient and greedy tongue.

Kara moaned.

Her mind yelled, raged for her to get herself under control, but she was helpless against the feelings coursing through her body.

By the time Holloway had withdrawn his tongue and licked his way back up her slit, Kara was shivering with need.

A new wave of dizziness surged over her as he turned his attentions onto her clit. She felt a bruising pressure against her quaking thighs and realized the man was holding them in place against their own movements. Steadying them both so he could lick her senseless.

She was close. Rao, she was so close.

The build to this peak wasn’t like the last. It was quick, but it wasn’t harsh and frenzied. It was a steady climb, pulling her upwards to a place where she could dive headfirst into the waterfall waiting for her over the edge. Her body was a dam, waiting to burst. She ached for release, ached for that wave to overtake her body and drown her in it.

An involuntary cry broke from Kara’s throat as Holloway pulled away from her soaking cunt. He stayed close enough to where Kara could still feel his breath dance across her mound, invading her in its own way, teasing her, making her feel things she’d never asked to feel.

The sounds of Kara’s own labored breathing mixed in with his, and she closed her eyes against the shame of it all.

He waited. Unmoving. Unfazed.

Kara understood what he was doing, and held herself rigidly in place. He was making her want it. Making sure she knew that _he knew_ she wanted it. Yearned for it. And surely, her face was hot, her nipples strained against the confines of her bra, her folds dripped with proof of her tainted arousal, her body begged to finish its ascent.

But Kara wouldn’t let herself give in. Couldn’t. Not when that’s what he wanted from her. Not when _so much_ was already out of her control.

Sensing her resistance, Holloway pursed his lips together and blew. Softly, but with purpose. The breeze swept over her, fluttering her nerves. Her hips twitched towards him, just a centimeter, and she whined. A high-pitched, animalistic sound, cut off as quickly as she could bite it back.

Still, he smiled up up at her.

He massaged his thumb over her thigh. Loosening his harsh grip. Replacing it with a sensuous touch intended to throw Kara’s body into rebellion against her mind. He moved it towards her intersection, but stopped before touching her properly, even as she trembled against him.

His grip stayed loose, allowing her body the leeway it needed to give into what she wanted. He sighed into her slit. The warm air turned cold as the liquid covering her bare flesh remained unattended to. It was a different sensation, and the switch tested her restraint even further.

Kara screwed her eyes shut, focusing all her energy on holding her body still. Willing herself down from this peak.

She could feel him near her, feel him holding her body, the ability to do anything to anything, _anything_ , to her heavy in the air, yet he was choosing to coerce her into action.

She ached.

Being worked up into a frenzy and then being left empty didn’t suit her, and in the end, despite all her resolve, it only took the slightest flick of his tongue against her sensitive skin to send her flying over the edge.

Kara bucked violently against her rapist, grinding her hips into his face, his tongue working her clit frantically as pleasure rolled over her.

As she came down, she tried to stop her body from pulsating against him, but his tongue was already back in her hole, joining their bodies together, digging into the still-bound girl as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm around him. She grunted despite herself. Her clit mashing desperately against his nose, even at the end.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

Kara’s head snapped up at the sound of Lillian Luthor, watching them from the doorway. She lurched back, tried to separate herself from the man who’d just tongue-fucked her, but he grabbed her buttocks and pushed her deeper onto him.

She jerked again, roughly, straining against Holloway’s touch. She felt him say something, the words invading her alongside his tongue, and the vibrations sent a shock of confusion racing through her.

It was too soon. The lack of recovery time from her last orgasm before this new stimulation attacked her was already threatening to send her reeling. Her clit twitched painfully. Her walls clenched around his tongue, drawing it deeper inside of her, despite the intention of that involuntary action to push it out.

“Stop.”

Lillian’s laughter rang in her ears as Kara’s lower body writhed against the man.

“Who knew sweet little Kara Danvers had it in her”

Kara locked eyes with her, incredulous. Knowing this wasn’t her fault, wasn’t her body’s fault, but fighting back the humiliation at the same time.

She gasped as a jolt of unwanted pleasure coursed up and through her belly. Though his tongue was no rival to the length of Lillian’s fingers, it felt bigger inside her than it had before. Faster. More determined to fuck her and make her feel it. White danced before her eyes and she looked away from Lillian, all focus returning to the sensations overtaking her nerves.

He thumbed her clit and she whimpered in protest.

He ignored her.

The pressure built up quickly at first, soon hovering at an unbearable level. The tension coiled in Kara’s stomach. Clenching like a fist around her. Squeezing, but not letting go. Not allowing her to find release of any kind.

It stayed like that.

Steady. Throbbing. _Intense._

Every touch sent her into overdrive, the road seemingly endless. Her muscles twitched in protest, reacting to the overstimulation rocking through her core. Sending tiny gasps out of her mouth with each involuntary movement.

She pulled at her restraints, her skin chaffing against the metal. Her fingers clawing at the chains.

“Stop. _Stop._ It’s too much.” She panted for breath, unable to catch her bearings, steady herself on this whirlwind ride.

“Too much?” Lillian called out. “I thought _Supergirl_ could take on anything?”

There was no time to think of Lillian’s words as she felt Holloway add his own muffled comment to the conversation, and her hips bucked against him again, even as they followed the motion up by twisting away from the agonizing contact.

She felt herself soaring higher after that. A painful, disorienting high. The speed picked up unevenly as she was forced to ride the tongue squirming relentless inside her pussy. Forced to jolt against the finger assaulting her clit.

A whine caught in her throat as she surrendered to her third orgasm. Her body went rigid, so rigid, her toes and fingers curled in on themselves and a cramp seized her left leg.

This time Holloway pulled away immediately, left her writhing against her own orgasm in mid-air, her center clenching painfully down on nothing, empty.

She came down faster this time. The high less satisfying, more draining. Leaving her feeling hollow and used. She gulped for air as she begged for the tension in her muscles to disperse and let her be.

Footsteps echoed on the floor as Lillian crossed the room to stand in front of the captive girl. No glove, Kara noted. A small relief amidst everything else. That simple thought almost made her laugh — how dire things had gotten, and so quickly.

The blonde did her best to steady her breathing as Lillian bent over and inspected Kara’s cunt. She moved her hand through the sopping folds. Clinical, nothing sensual, but Kara still flinched upwards as she bit back a yelp. The remnants of her last climax still leaving her nerve endings burning and too sensitive to touch.

“I’ll admit, that all did come across as more human than I’d have anticipated.”

A short slap resounded against her lips as Lillian finished and Kara flinched again. She felt the elder Luthor wipe her hand against her bare hip, cleaning herself of Kara’s mess.

She stepped back and eyed the girl.

Kara held her gaze. Determined to regain some of her dignity. Some of her fire. To hold it together until she could break safely in her apartment, in Alex’s arms.

“Clean her up.”

A moment later, Holloway’s noxious grin filled her frame of vision and Kara felt him press a rough cloth between her legs. Rubbing against her thighs, over her mound, and scrubbing harshly between her folds. She groaned and jerked lightly away from the invasion, but her stomach muscles were too sore to do more than that, her wrists too raw to take on any more of her weight.

“How thorough?” asked Holloway.

Lillian’s voice sounded further away as she responded, and Kara realized she’d crossed back to the other side of the room. “That’s fine. Let her down.”

Kara heard Holloway shuffle behind her and a few seconds later, the pressure on her wrists released as the chains lowered her to the ground and her weight was shifted back to her feet. But her legs were too shaky, her muscles too destroyed, and she felt herself collapsing to her knees. She cringed at the jolt of pain that shot through her already aching body and braced herself with her palms against the floor.

She allowed herself a moment to stay like that, her body heaving as she finally took in all the air she’d struggled to find in her previous strained position.

Her hands shook. But she reached for the pants and underwear Holloway had yanked off her body not so long ago. She forced herself into a position that allowed her to slide them back up her legs. Pull up the zipper. Fumble with the button. Pretend she hadn’t noticed the blood stains. Her blouse was her next focus, and it took all her concentration to will her fingers steady enough to push the buttons into the appropriate tabs. But in another minute, her clothes were properly back in place, hiding the truth of what she had been through after the beatings had stopped.

“Do you feel better, with your costume back in place?” Lillian taunted.

Kara reached for her glasses on the floor nearby. They had been the first thing to go, knocked off her face from a punch to the back of the head in the first half hour. She didn’t need them, but they were a comfort she welcomed. A comfort that hadn’t been tainted by the events that had come after their loss.

She guided them back into place on the bridge of her nose, but didn’t raise her eyes to look at her tormentor.

She wanted to. She did. She wanted to stand and yell and fight and be the stubborn, brave hero she’d spent the last year and a half trying to prove to everyone that she was. But she could still feel the tremors running through her hands. The aches pulsing through most of her body. She wasn’t sure she could even trust her voice not to break should she try to speak.

So she stayed on the ground. Waiting for whatever was next.

“I’ll tell you what, Kara,” Lillian said. “You can go. Use your speed, get out of this facility, and I’ll consider that an implied admission of guilt.”

“And what exactly do you think I’m guilty of? Being Supergirl?” Kara asked, her voice coarse and dry.

“And everything that comes with it. Surely you’re aware of all the destruction that Supergirl has caused. All the lives that have been lost by her presence in this city. Fly away, show me you’re her, and we’ll make our next moves from there.”

“If I’m Supergirl, and you let me go, what makes you think I won’t just kill you?”

Lillian laughed. “Because then you’ll prove me right about who you really, really are.”

Kara kept her head bowed. She knew she couldn’t do what Lillian wanted — any of it. She couldn’t admit her identity, and she certainly couldn’t use the powers that had failed her. But somehow she didn’t think staying on the ground and letting the Luthor see her defeated and weak and all-too-human would buy her the get out of jail free card she needed.

Whatever move she needed to make next, Kara had no idea what it was.

Holloway circled around in front of her and bent down. He took a key to her kryptonite shackles, freeing her from them.

As the radioactive metal pulled away from her reddened skin, she resisted the urge to reach out and grab his arm. To shatter every delicate bone in his wrist. She knew she couldn’t even if she wanted to. And she knew wanting to was an impulse she had to push back. She couldn’t be like him, like Lillian. Even now. She had to rise above.

“Well, Kara? What’ll it be?” Lillian asked.

Kara gathered her resolve and pushed herself up off the ground and into a standing position. She swayed. Tremors ran up her calves and her thighs, still weak from the pleasure that had been forced upon her body.

But she shuffled one foot forward, determined despite her unsteadiness. And then the other. And the first again. And she was moving towards the door, knowing in her heart it was a futile attempt at escape, but at a complete loss as to what else to do with herself other than keep trying.

Laughter followed her as she dragged herself closer to the exit.

“Oh, come on. Walking out the door like a _human_ is cheating,” called Lillian.

Kara ignored her. The door was so close now.

She reached out and tugged at the handle. Her arm protested the movement, unforgiving of the mistreatment it had been subjected to for… how long had she been here now? Not long. Holloway’s promise of “later” crashed through her head, and she tried not to let the weight of it all send her back to her knees.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled again. The door swung open.

She had no idea where she was, where the facility was, how to get out, or how to get home.

But she knew there should have been an empty space on the other side of the door. Somewhere for her to step, keep stepping until they stopped her.

There was a hallway. Another windowless space, suggesting she was even more deeply entrenched in the confines of whatever this place was than she’d hoped.

But the hallway wasn’t empty.

Kara’s hair dangled around her face in sweaty strands, obstructing her vision as she hunched over against the pain still shooting through her ribs.

But she knew what she saw.

She knew who stood on the other side of the doorway in front of her.

“Kara?” Lena wrinkled her brow, clearly not expecting to find her friend down here in this hell hole. 

Her eyes widened as she looked her over and Kara vaguely wondered what she saw. How many injuries were visible compared to how many were hidden underneath her clothes, buried deep with her skin.

“Kara?!” she repeated.

The young hero moved her lips as if to respond, but she saw Lena’s jaw drop and her body lurch towards her before she felt the hand at the base of the her neck, ripping her backwards, throwing her deeper into the room that had become her personal torture chamber.

Her head collided with the wall across from the door and the darkness edged in. A blurry echo of Lena’s worried face was the last thing Kara saw as she drifted out of consciousness.

Her last thought was wondering if this meant she was about to be rescued, or if things were about to get that much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going to be a happily ever after Supercorp fic, but I do ship it and there will be moments. They're the closest thing to a ship that will happen in this, but this fic is about angst and whump and non-con, light on the story.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be 3-4 chapters, but I feel like it's getting longer, so we'll see.


End file.
